Knights of the elements
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: An ancient evil is awakening.Seven teens known as elementals have the power to stop it along with "knights" with similar powers.With evil rising,they have a large battle on their hands,along with some friendships and romances put to the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

_A cold, dark cave. Everything was deathly quiet, but yet a strange unworldly wind blew, and a strange black mist was in the centre of what looked like a bottomless pit. There was a strange creature that looked like it was talking to the mist. _

"_My time of awakening will soon be upon this world, but those wretched elementals will also be returning! Find the elemental of shadows, and keep her from the others, and if they should all meet, kill one of them!" a voice, unworldly and silent like a breeze, commanded the creature as it took on human form._

"_It will be done my master," the creature said before leaving the cavern._

It was late, when many were asleep, that several teens, all about the same age, were going through strange dreams that felt more like nightmares.

"_What? How...Why am I dreaming about this?!"_ one of them, a boy called Tyson, asked himself as he stood in front of an endless sea of black creatures, many of them looking the same. Behind them was a strange, serpent like creature emerging from lava and looking down at him through two glowing purple lights that were its eyes.

Another, a girl called Miranda, saw all this as well, but also saw something else, a silhouette that looked human, staring down at her with eyes like that of the creatures. _"Take a look at all this, this is what could happen if you do not find the other six. Do not tell anyone of your dreams until you do, or you may never find them,"_ a voice said. "What do you mean? What other six?" Miranda asked as she started to wake up.

"_Tyson, would you wake up!" _came a voice. "Wha...ooowww," Tyson said as he woke suddenly, banging his head on the ceiling. Rubbing his head, he looked down from his bed to see his sister, Amy, trying not to laugh. "Thanks for the wakeup call," he said sarcastically, sitting down and gathering his clothes.

"Either that or a bucket of cold water," she said, smirking as she left the room.

"I hate it when she does that," Tyson muttered, changing into his usual clothes, a short-sleeved black shirt with white sleeve ends, black jeans and his usual wristbands. One was mainly white with a thin black stripe around each side with a thinner light grey one, while the other was mainly black except for the white skull and crossbones. He went downstairs to have breakfast, putting two bagel halves into the toaster.

"Guess mom and dad are still tired from working late last night. We're going to have to take the bus," Amy said as Tyson ate, before sitting down and eating her cereal.

"So, how well do you think today will go," Tyson asked, pulling on a pair of black fingerless gloves as they got ready to leave the house.

"Pretty well, hopefully," Amy answered, opening the front door as they left. The bus stop was at the end of the street, and the bus would be there in a few minutes. "Hey, there's Cody, Gale and Sean," Amy said as they walked to the bus stop. There was also a girl with waist length black hair that came over her face, meaning that only half of her left eye could be seen through her hair, wearing pretty much all black, her jean legs being slightly ripped and torn and held up by a chain belt, along with black fingerless fish-net gloves that reached her elbow and, unless it was just the fact it was early in the morning, pale, almost ghostly white skin.

"Who would that be?" he asked, getting a funny feeling as he looked at the girl.

"No idea. Wanna ask?" Amy replied in a whisper as they got closer to the bus stop.

"Maybe later," Tyson said, but then felt a strange chill behind him.

"You'll maybe do what later?" said a dark, creepy kind of voice that made Tyson jump a mile high. He looked behind him to see the girl standing there, her violet hue eyes dark and threatening.

"Just...wondering who you were," Tyson said, trying to sound calm, but was still spooked from the girl sneaking up on him.

"Miranda, and that's all you're going to know about me," she said as the bus pulled up. Everyone got on board, but as Tyson got on, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye who looked like they were watching them. When he turned to look, he saw no-one. He shrugged, then sat near the back with Amy, Gale, Sean and Cody. He quickly glanced at Miranda, still a little creeped out by what had happened.

"Do you guys know anything about her?" Amy asked, glancing at Miranda.

"No, but she sure gives me the creeps," Sean said, almost jumping a mile when he saw Miranda's death glare. Her eyes looked like she was wearing black eye shadow and it felt like her eyes were sending daggers right through him. When she turned around, Sean seemed to turn back to his normal skin colour.

"Did that stare really make your skin turn almost white?!" Tyson asked in hushed tones.

"More than that, I think his hair turned white," Cody joked, looking out the back window to avoid Miranda's gaze, which was now focused on him.

"And you two are wondering _why_ she's giving you the creeps. If you two stop talking about her like that, then she'll stop giving you death glares," Gale said, seeing Miranda look back to the front of the bus.

"I just hope she's not in our class at school. Hey Tyson, why are you..." Amy said, whispering the last part in her brother's ear _"...looking at her like that?"_ Tyson snapped out of his trance, looking at his sister with surprise, then looked to see a small, mischievous smirk on Cody's face.

"You like her don't you? Admit it, you fancy the creepy gothic girl," Cody grinned, seeing Tyson's eyes widen and his skin turn white, his lips moving but no words came. He simply mouthed something, and before Cody could say any more, he felt a chill, then a sharp, painful slap to the back of the head.

Cody turned round and almost fainted when he saw Miranda, her face reminding him of a banshee. She looked apocalyptically angry, though her face was dark and emotionless, which seemed to make her more scary.

"You say anything like that about me again, and you'll see all of the _creepy_ _gothic_ ways I can kill you," Miranda said, her dark, creepy, whispery voice full venom. Everyone seemed to turn pale, almost white as she glared at Cody before making her way back to her seat.

"Nice going, now she probably hates us," Sean muttered loud enough for all five to hear. All eyes looked accusingly at Cody, who simply shrugged nervously. The bus stopped, and as they got off, Tyson watched Miranda walk the way they were going to go.

"Maybe we should ask if she wants to come with us," Tyson said, getting surprised expressions from everyone. "It'll help her forget about that fiasco, and who knows, she might be nice when you get to know her," Tyson added, walking ahead of the group to catch up to Miranda.

"Hey, Miranda! We wanted to know if you'd like to..." Tyson said, but was interrupted when Miranda turned and glared at him, her eyes showing a venomous look.

"No, I just want to be alone," she said, a trace of anger evident in her voice and gaze.

"Look, sorry about earlier. You know how people like Cody can be. You kinda get used to it," Tyson said, still getting the same gaze. "And sometimes I can't don't feel right seeing people looking so lonely," he added, trying to give a friendly smirk.

"You wouldn't mind if a _creepy gothic girl_ went with you guys?" she asked, her expression softening.

"I wouldn't mind even if the entire world stared at me for this, as long as you enjoy yourself," Tyson said, still with his friendly expression. "And I want you to feel like you have at least one friend," he added, a small sparkle in his eyes.

"What about your other friends?" Miranda asked, looking behind him to see Amy, Sean, Gale and Cody coming behind them.

"As long as you enjoy yourself, I don't really care what they think," Tyson said.

"Alright then, I'll go with you guys," Miranda said, giving a small, unnoticeable smile. Tyson saw it, and he smiled back.

"So...is she coming with us?" Cody asked, his nervousness showing as he tried to hide behind Sean without being rude.

"Yeah, and no trouble from you otherwise it'll be me you need to worry about," Tyson warned, poking his finger into Cody's chest to emphasise his point. Cody simply nodded, mainly because Miranda was looking at him.

"So, who wants to go and get something to eat?" Cody asked after a while of window shopping.

"Yeah, it is almost lunch time anyway," Amy said, the rest of the group nodding.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Tyson asked Miranda, the two walking a little behind the others.

"Yeah, more than I would if I was alone," Miranda said, her expression showing a little happiness, but not much. She may have been enjoying herself, but her face mainly always stayed impassive and emotionless.

The two of them caught up with the others, but when Tyson looked ahead he ducked behind Sean. Amy and Gale rolled their eyes, knowing why Tyson would hide from something. Ahead of them was a girl with red hair, and she seemed to be looking in their direction.

"You're acting childish. She's seen you already and just ignored you," Amy said, glancing back with an annoyed expression. Sure enough, she'd ignored them, and Tyson let out a sigh of relief, then froze as he saw someone ahead of him. The boy ahead was named Adam Young, and he saw Tyson, then glanced ahead to Ashley, an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Ashley, there's your boyfriend!" he yelled, getting her attention. She whirled round, looking straight at Tyson. Trying to ignore the daggers being stared at him, Tyson slowly turned, anger evident in every movement.

"Oh, this could be ugly," Cody said, looking at the combined death glares from Tyson and Ashley looking up at Adam. "He is so dead," they both said in unison, suddenly running after him.

As Adam ran ahead, being older and taller than both of them, while Tyson was close behind, with Ashley snapping at his heels. Now they were running through the park, Adam trying to lose them by slaloming through trees. Being more of a natural runner, Tyson was able to turn easily, appearing to be drifting around trees. Ashley was still close behind, running in a straight path.

"Aw, the young couple have something in common," Adam said mockingly.

"Only a desire to kill you!" Tyson and Ashley both shouted, the comment making them madder, and faster. As Adam slalomed around a tree, Ashley caught him, tripping him. He fell flat on his face, Tyson arriving in time to see Adam look up and spit dirt out of his mouth.

"You two lovebirds wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Adam said, still with a grin on his face. He didn't notice what looked like fire burn in Ashley's eyes, and that Tyson's had suddenly turned light blue.

Without realising it, Adam started floating in the air, only realising when he flew back into a tree, his breath knocked out of him on impact. The next thing he noticed was a tree branch falling in front of him, alit with flames. After scrambling to his feet, he limped away as fast as he could.

"What...what the heck just happened?" Tyson asked, looking at his hands in time to notice a light blue glow fade away.

"Did we just do that?" Ashley asked, feeling a burning feeling in her hands. Surprised, she found it wasn't burning in a bad way.

"Did Adam end up in a bloody mess yet?" Cody asked, everyone finally having caught up. Ashley's friends, Jack, Shannon, Laura, Stephen and Maria were there.

"He almost got every bone broken and barbequed," Tyson said, still looking at his hands in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, feeling a pain in her back with every step she took.

"What about you, you look like you're about to scream like a banshee," Cody said, not trying to be funny. At that instant, Amy yelled in pain, with something growing on her back. When she finished yelling, she fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air. On her back, a pair of huge dragon wings had grown, large enough to almost hit Stephen and Maria as they fell.

"What...the....?" Laura asked, trying to find a word to finish her sentence.

"Since when did people have dragon wings?" Sean asked no-one in particular. Amy tried to get up, but had difficulty with the new weight on her back.

"I feel like I've just been completely...drained...." Amy said before collapsing, her wings folding against her back. Before she hit the ground, Sean caught her.

"Is it just me, or has Amy become a heck of a lot lighter?" Sean asked himself, one of Amy's arms on his shoulder with the other on Tyson's.

"Nope, the same as usual. Maybe you've just been working out more," Tyson said as they took Amy to a bus stop, waiting for a bus home.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus ride home was a fairly quiet one. Tyson and Gale sat at the back of the bus with Amy, Cody and Sean were sitting in the next two seats, while Jack, Stephen and Laura sat near the middle of the bus, and Ashley, Shannon and Maria sat in the seats beside Miranda.

"I'm guessing Ashley probably hates me right now," Tyson whispered to Gale, seeing the three girls glancing back to him.

"I wouldn't say hate...she's just never met you," Gale whispered back, glancing forward at Sean.

"So, how long is it you two've been going out?" Tyson asked, noticing her glance.

"You know, about eight months. Have you found a girlfriend yet?" Gale asked, taking Tyson by surprise.

"No...not yet. I don't know. I think I'm really starting to like..." Tyson said, but stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

"Well, who are you really starting to like...oh, it's Miranda isn't it?" Gale asked. Tyson could have sworn his heart jumped a mile out or his chest when she said that.

"I was right. So, why do you really like her?" Gale asked when colour returned to Tyson's face.

"I don't know, it's just something in her eyes," Tyson answered, feeling the bus stop. Sean was coming up the bus, and together they helped carry Amy off the bus into the house. It was late in the evening, around the time when Tyson and Amy's parents would be at work for the night.

_Two hours later_

After getting Amy into her room and onto her bad to rest, everyone had gathered in the living room, some sitting on chairs, some on the floor. Tyson and Ashley were explaining the whole thing with the fire and the blue glow.

"So what, you have telekinesis and Ashley has fire powers?" Cody asked from his spot on the floor.

"Pretty much. Either way, it must be linked to Amy's dragon wings," Tyson answered, glancing around the room.

Before anyone could say anything, the ground started rumbling, a strong gust of wind blew _inside_ the room. The light suddenly turned off, and while everyone looked around in confusion, Cody's eyes glowed bright yellow, and something left Gale's fingertips, turning the light back on and also making something like a giant rock fall on Sean. Catching it, he set it down, amazed at how he'd held such a heavy rock.

"What in the name of all things good just happened?!" Maria yelled, and soon a piercing scream filled the room, almost deafening everyone. Shannon tried to cover her ears, but at the same time, a jet of water flew towards Miranda. In a split second, she had disappeared into a cloud of black mist. Another jet of water flew at Cody, who simply floating into the air to dodge it. As it flew at Tyson, he seemed to disappear, leaving a blue and black streak in his wake. Sean tried to cover his face, but then turned silver, the water bouncing off him towards Gale, who seemed to completely disappear, the water passing through her.

"Is it just me, or have we walked into some kind of super hero comic?!" Stephen shouted, all the odd occurrences stopping then and there. Everyone stared at their hands, seeing strange tattoos on the back of their hands. Tyson had four ocean blue lines that spiralled at his knuckles, Sean had a bright red bear, Cody had a bright yellow eagle, Gale had a turquoise large cat, probably a panther, Ashley had an orange sun, Jack had golden yellow forked lightning, Shannon had a dark blue moon, Stephen had a dark green swirling leaves, Laura had a light green cloud, Maria had a blood red dragon claw and Miranda had a black five-pointed star.

"Since when did we have these things on our hands?" Gale asked, not expecting an answer. Everyone then looked at each other, at first with shock, then with a look of acceptance, then somewhat happy looks, except for Miranda, who seemed to remain impassive as usual.

"Okay, anyone want to go home, or do we all stay here and figure out what we can do?" Tyson asked, taking everyone's fumbling in pockets for mobiles as his answer. He didn't notice Miranda look out the window, and no-one heard her whisper "My dad is going to kill me, powers or no powers."

_Later that night_

All was quiet in the living room. Everyone was either sprawled on chairs or on the floor, exhausted from testing their new powers without anything happening to the house. Amy still hadn't woken up, still fast asleep in her room. As silence filled the room, except for some snores from some people, Miranda got up, not being able to fall asleep. Disappearing into a cloud of shadows, she sneaked outside and up onto the roof to be alone to think.

"Are you feeling okay?" a voice said. Miranda whirled round, seeing Tyson levitating there, his ocean blue aura standing out from the night sky. She also saw the concern in his eyes, along with something else she couldn't understand.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just worrying about my parents," she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Why? Didn't you call and tell them?" Tyson asked, confusion now in the mix of emotions.

"If I did, then I would have been forced home and..." Miranda said, clamming up before she could say anymore.

"What would happen? If you don't want to go home and face your parents, then at least tell me why," Tyson said, trying not to sound invasive.

"I can't tell you here in case the others wake up. There's a park nearby. Come with me if you want to know why," Miranda said, disappearing in a cloud of black mist.

Sighing, Tyson followed, not wanting Miranda to be like this. Though it was dark, he was able to follow the black mist easily to the park, then to some trees clumped closely together. When he landed, Miranda materialised, rising from the ground like a dark angel.

"It all started when I was two years old. My real parents were killed in a car accident. I was adopted by a man who treated me well at first, but one night, that all changed, and I still have the scar to show it," Miranda said, rolling up her sleeve to show a white scar that ran along her arm. Speechless, Tyson said nothing, letting Miranda continue her tale.

"From then on, I pretty much stayed locked up in my room, sneaking out to go to school and to the kitchen. The only time he ever noticed me was if I did something wrong, or if he just needed a punching bag for his anger," Miranda said with anger now in her voice. "That's pretty much how I ended up as who I am now, dark, creepy, unsocial, gothic and emo. Now that I've been out of the house all day..." Miranda started, stopping when she heard someone yell her name.

"That's my dad...I have to go..." Miranda said, now trembling in fear as she left. Still taking in what he'd heard, Tyson watched as Miranda went over to her father, and saw the man's face twisted in anger.

"You miserable little wretch! I take you in and gave you freedom, and you break my rules?!" he said, almost yelling. Tyson looked at Miranda, almost mistaking her for a scared little kid, her eyes filled with fear. She was starting to cry as her dad brought his hand back to slap her, but was frozen and surrounded by an ocean blue aura.

"Your rules, or your dictatorship?" Tyson spat, sending Miranda's father flying back with the flick of his wrist. Surprisingly, Miranda's father got up unscathed, now with anger, hatred and malice twisted into his face.

"What gives you the authority to take my daughter? I doubt anyone would miss you though," he said, pulling out a knife and stabbing Tyson in the chest too fast for him to dodge. While Tyson was stunned, the father went mad, slashing cuts into his arms, chest and wrists while Miranda stood there horrified. "Now, it's your turn," her father then said, doing the same before Miranda could react. She fell to the ground, her clothes and skin covered with her own blood. Before she passed out, she felt a hand on hers, weakly looking to see Tyson looking at her, a smile on his face that said "We'll pull through this."

"No...NO Tyson!!!" Amy yelled, waking up from her day long slumber. Running downstairs, she was surprised to see everyone there. "Wake up! Tyson and Miranda are in trouble!" she shouted, Sean, Cody and Gale snapping awake immediately at their friend's voice. Everyone else looked around, seeing Amy was right.

"How did you know they were gone?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know, twin telepathy? They're in the park and bleeding badly, so come on!" Amy said, running outside. The moment she got out the door, her huge wings snapped open, and after a few practice flaps, she was airborne. Cody and Laura was right behind her, already able to see the park, along with a man walking away, the flash of metal, possibly a knife, getting their attention. Without warning, she dived towards it, her wings almost as sharp as a knife's edge.

Miranda's father walked away from his work, cleaning the knife, when he heard something like a strong wind up above. He looked up to see Amy diving down, her wings in a position to slice him in half. He would have been sliced in half if a block of earth hadn't rammed into his side. The second he got to his feet, he barely sidestepped an incoming red orb, stepping in the path of Sean, who rammed him into the ground.

"Shannon, could you heal Tyson and Miranda?" Amy asked. Shannon nodded; kneeling beside Tyson's still, pale body and placed her hands over the wounds. Amy now joined the fight, fuelled by hatred for this man. With every opportunity she had, she landed punch after kick. When she saw him reach for his knife, she tried to kick it away, but Stephen had created a large flail out of green energy, also aiming for the knife, but instead Amy got caught in the energy chain, one flap of her wings bringing Stephen smashing into her.

Bringing the knife ready to throw, Miranda's father threw it, aiming it directly at Shannon before two fire blasts, one of them light blue, knocked him away.

"Shannon! Look out!" Amy yelled, practically throwing Stephen off of her as she dived forward, trying to stop the knife, moving to Shannon's side before the knife hit. She raised her wings as a shield, waiting for the knife to pierce the membrane, when she felt the tip of the knife touch her wing.

"What...did I just stop the knife?" she gasped when she saw the knife embedded in an invisible shield. She was brought out of her wonderings when Maria unleashed a piercing scream, freezing Miranda's father in a blood red mist. As Cody flew in and fired yellow beams from his eyes, a siren sounded in the distance.

"That's just what we need, the rest of the night in a police station," Sean groaned, looking to see Miranda's father had gone.

"Let's get outta here before we get in trouble," Amy said, grabbing Tyson and taking off while Cody carried, and struggled, to carry Miranda, while everyone else ran for cover, finding another exit and making for the house.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Jack woke up. Getting up from the couch he'd fallen asleep on, he made his way upstairs, avoiding stepping on Cody who had probably fallen from the chair, or like sleeping with his back on the floor and his legs against the chair. He glanced into Amy's room, where Tyson and Miranda were recovering. He also saw Amy sleeping in a chair, her wings hanging out over the arms.

"And I thought I was the only one who was up," Shannon yawned, walking into the room and checking the bandages.

"It was kinda hard to sleep on the couch with Cody and Sean snoring," Jack said, leaning against the door frame. "So, are they going to be waking up soon?" he asked, seeing Amy stir with a groan.

"I did the best I could with healing, so they'll just wake up when they're ready. Hopefully while we're not at school," Shannon said, taking the bandages off to reveal scars on Tyson's chest and arms.

"He's lucky he wears those wristbands," Jack noted, glancing at the scars on Tyson's wrists as they were un-bandaged. He looked at Amy, who was stretching as she got up.

"Believe me, he never leaves home without those things," she muttered, folding her wings against her back, about to leave, when the three of them heard a groan, looking around to see Tyson trying to get up.

"Uh, what happened? All I remember is getting stabbed in the chest before I blacked out," he said, looking at his shirt to see various tears made by a knife. "And this was my best shirt," he muttered not hearing Amy mutter "Well he's recovering."

As everyone started to wake up, Tyson levitated downstairs, seeing his wristbands on a small table. "Good thing I wear these things or people'll get ideas," he muttered, turning around to see Sean standing behind him, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"How well did killing yourself go?" he joked.

"Shut up before I kill you instead," Tyson said with a similar smirk as he pulled his wristbands on. The two of them heard someone stir upstairs, Tyson using super speed to be in Amy's room within a second. He saw that Miranda was awake and sitting up.

"You okay. I mean, you look like you've taken a worse beating than me," Tyson said, sitting on Miranda's bed next to her.

"I'm okay. Thanks for...for sticking up for me last night. I'm sorry I got you involved," she whispered, feeling a hand on hers again.

"I got involved because I wanted to help you. It was never your fault," Tyson said, trying to keep his reassuring look while he looked into her violet hue eyes. They were brought back to reality when a clatter was heard downstairs, along with someone complaining.

"Who sleeps like that overnight?! You were practically asking to be stepped on!" Stephen almost yelled at Cody while he rubbed his sore head.

"Why didn't you look where you were going?! Jack, Shannon and Sean were able to!" Cody retorted, his eyes glowing yellow while Stephen's hands glowed green.

"If you two fight, you are paying for whatever get's broken!" Amy shouted, a force field around the two of them. Relenting, they went to get ready for school, planning to get their school books on the way.

"Who do we tell anyone about our powers or do we keep them hidden from everyone?" Gale asked, yawning. She had been woken up by Cody and Stephen's argument, and wasn't on the best of moods.

"Let's not tell anyone unless we have to, especially you sis," Tyson said, pointing a finger at Amy.

"I just hope no-one decides to tick me off today," Cody said, flying through the air in a way that made the group of friends laugh. "I just hope Miranda will be okay, seeing as it's her first day," Sean said, everyone else nodding.

"Okay, so where am I supposed to go now?" Miranda asked herself, wandering around the school lost. Some people stared at her because of her looks, but she ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey, new kid!" someone shouted at her. She glanced back to see two boys, taller and older than her and obviously popular, smiling at her with smirks she wanted to punch off their faces.

"What?" she said, trying not to make a bad impression on them.

"Nice clothes, but Halloween's a few months away," one of them said, making a few kids walking by snigger. Turning around quickly, Miranda kept walking, wishing she'd stayed with Tyson or Shannon or someone she trusted.

"Hey creepy, I think you could help me scare these annoying girls away," another boy said, backing away as Miranda glared venom at him as well as letting a small growl escape her mouth before she walked into a girl who obviously read too many fashion magazines.

"What do you want?" Miranda said monotonously, not caring what impression she made.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw you hanging out with Tyson and those guys. If you want to be cool, then you really should avoid them," the girl said, not noticing the daggers Miranda was glaring at her.

"And be a stuck up she-witch like you?" Miranda said, catching the girl by surprise.

"Alright fine then. But just to let you know, no-one would like a creepy, unsocial Goth. Or should that be emo?" the girl said in an annoying high pitched voice, seeing the scars on Miranda's wrists. Before she could react, Miranda had her hand on her throat, her teeth now resembling fangs and her eyes threatening.

"You have no idea what I've been through airhead, so if you ever say anything like that about me or any of my friends again, you'll die a slow and very painful death," Miranda said in a deathly whisper, sending chills through the hallway before walking away.

"Since when would someone like you have friends? Never in your life! I bet your own parents are ashamed of you!" the girl said, making Miranda freeze on the spot as she felt pangs on her heart, tears coming to her eyes. "That's not true, I know it isn't," she said before walking on, trying not to cry.

_Classified location in China_

All she could do was run like crazy, keeping to the shadows as much as she could. Kate's dark clothing made it easier, along with her training in martial arts. Her two samurai swords were sheaved by her side, her hand close to them in case she encountered a guard.

"Halt! You will return to your cell now!" a guard yelled, aiming his weapon at her. The ten or so guards behind him did the same. Kate merely smiled, her dark eyes giving nothing away.

"Make me," she said flatly, pulling out her swords as bullets fired. With unnatural speed, she blocked each bullet, her swords flashing blurs in the spotlight. Eventually, the guards had to reload, and when the moment came, she leapt above the guards, landing in the centre before she swiped through each gun, slicing them in half.

"Can't hit me with those clunky things can you?" she said before running towards a wall. She looked to the right, seeing a large building with no lights on. Curious, she ran to it before the guards could see her.

"If there's no guards here and no lights on, then what's in here?" she asked herself, kicking the door open. She walked in to find a bare room, an operating table in the centre. Turning on the lights, she saw something lying on hit. It was a tall, bulky man, or a boy younger than eighteen since that was the only age group kept in the prison.

He looked normal enough, except his shoulders wore huge shoulder pads, a Greek symbol on the left one. The boy's lower arms were wide, rounded metal armour, mainly red with a black stripe above and below the arm. A large yellow ring with small spikes were at the wrists, while hands had been replaced with large metal claws as sharp as knives.

"I'm sorry about what suffering you had to go through," Kate said, turning to leave, when she heard a metallic clunk.

"At least it was worth it in the end," the boy said, sitting upright and looking at her with green eyes. With little effort, he jumped off the table, landing silently despite the bulk and weight of his arms, with a smirk that said he was powerful.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kate asked, jumping away as guards broke into the room, all weapons aimed at her.

"Who I am is project E-123, but my name is Omega, considering the symbol," the boy said, seeming to ignore the guards and guns as he pointed to the symbol on his left shoulder pad. "As for what I am," he started to say, letting his claws retract and two large Gatling guns take their place, then finished "I'll let my little friends her tell the story," and opened fire, aiming at the roof and causing it to collapse and bury the guards.

"Okay, I have to admit that's impressive," Kate said, pulling out her two swords and running over the rubble, Omega close behind. _"Man, he's fast and graceful considering the side of those arms and the guns,"_ she thought, then saw a pair of small jets on Omega's waist to help him move fast and presumably fly.

She was right about Omega being able to fly, for as soon as he came close to the wall, his jets fired strong blasts, launching him over the wall. Kate however, looked like she'd run right into it, and there were guards behind her that had all weapons aimed and ready. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bullets to fire or the crash into the wall.

Just as she came millimetres too close, she felt a burning sensation run through her being, and then opened her eyes to feel herself disappear into the wall and reappear on the other side. When she looked at Omega, he saw his eyes wide, then a grin on his face.

"So that's why you're locked up here. By the way, if we wait, there's about four others escaping right this second," he said, looking at his wrist as if he had a watch and tapping his foot.

"Are you sure the twins can distract the guards long enough?" a girl with tanned skin, short black hair and a red and black sleeveless top that stopped below her chest, a red miniskirt and a long black tail along the front. She also had white gloves with a black sleeve and a red belt holding it up. She was wearing red shoes with a black arrow pointing to her toes, and was wearing knee length white socks with a red top and black stripe. With red sunglasses on her head, her dark blue eyes looked at the boy in front of her.

"What are ya worried about Honey, of course they can," the boy said. He had dark green eyes, the front half of his hair black and with long black spikes, while the other half was green and spiked like Sonic the hedgehog. He wore a black jacket, and green jeans, his shoes black with a spike at the ankle and black fingerless skater gloves. His name was Ashura.

Almost like clockwork, a stream of fire rained down on the compound, the source a boy with goggles in his fiery orange hair, a shirt with the top half orange, bottom half black, orange jeans with the trouser legs a creamy yellow colour, his shoes the same colour of orange as his shirt. Immediately after, a strong wind came from a boy with the same clothes as the other, except the orange areas were cobalt blue. His hair was the same colour with a pointed down triangular fringe and two parallel yellow stripes that were above halfway across his eye.

"Nicely done, now let's get outta here," Ashura said, already running to the wall.

"What did ya think of that distraction?" the boy in orange, nicknamed Jetfire, asked, a smirk on his tan face.

"More like a light show and fireworks," the other flyer, Jetstorm, muttered, his pale face in a look of disinterest.

"Come on, let's just find Kate and get as far from here as we can get!" Ashura shouted, stopping a potential argument between the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anything in particular you guys want to do?" Cody asked, lying in the grassy field near the house. They'd just got back from school, and all of them were enjoying the sun.

"You mean other than just lie here?" Sean said back, not wanting to get up.

"He's right, I just want to lay here and watch the clouds go by," Laura said, watching as white wisps floated on the breeze.

"That's a pretty funny looking cloud there, don't you think?" Gale said.

That was when Amy perked up, sitting bolt upright. "Uh guys, I don't think that's a cloud!" she shouted, and sure enough, the "cloud" was falling towards them, now on fire and moving fast.

"What in the world is that?" Stephen shouted as he scrambled away, barely out of the impact zone.

"Your worst nightmare!" someone shouted, and in a second, shuriken stars came flying out of the bushes, only to be telekinetically caught by Tyson.

"Show yourself! Why are you attacking us?!" he shouted. His answer was someone coming towards him, running with a samurai sword in each hand. Dropping the shurikens, he sidestepped, bending backwards to avoid his head being severed, then somersaulted back towards Amy, the two standing back to back.

"Protecting the world as we know it!" someone else shouted, running at Jack and Laura, his long black spikes moving in the breeze while he had small claws come from his hands. Behind him came a girl with angel wings and black hair, and behind her was a large boy with blonde hair and large metal arms.

"Who the heck are you?!" Shannon shouted, summoning water to her hands.

"You can call us Team Phenomenon, and you're gonna remember the name," Ashura said, trying to land a punch at Jack, only to hit nothing. Soon, the rest of the team, including the twins, were in battle formation, surrounding everyone.

"Oh brilliant, a classic good guys versus bad guys," Miranda muttered, standing with Tyson and Amy.

"Anyone want to handle the crazy emo chick?" Cody asked, backing away from Kate only to be met with glares from Shannon, Ashley and Maria. "What did I say this time?" he asked, then backed right into Jetfire.

"Kate give you those vibes too?" Jetfire asked, not knowing who'd bumped into him.

"Oh yeah," Cody said, turning to be face to face with Jetfire. The two of them jumped into the air, flying away from each other.

Omega face palmed, then barely side-stepped in time to dodge Sean charging at him. Gale fired an orb of blue magic, the orb exploding right at the large cyborg's feet.

"You two sure seem pretty close, brother and sister?" Honey asked, flying away from Amy and Tyson.

"What's it to you?" Amy asked, trying to get close enough to attack. Honey barely dodged, then fell a few feet as Tyson charged at her.

"You two don't stand a chance against me, wanna give up?" Ashura asked, dodging a blow from Jack and his lightning fast reflexes.

"No way, since when were you winning this fight?" Laura asked, firing an air blast that sent Ashura skidding back a few feet.

"Now this is going to be interesting," Jetstorm muttered as he dodged a boulder. He was finding rare enjoyment in fighting Stephen, but this was short lived when the earth elemental created an earth flail.

"To you and me both," Miranda said, rising from a black mist and striking the blue flyer in the chest.

"Oh sure, leave me to fight Ashley's brother on my own," Cody shouted, only to dodge another fire blast, this time from the pyro he'd just mentioned.

"Very funny Cody, I can see why you earn those glares," Ashley muttered, firing a cloud of flames at the flying pyro.

"You know, if we weren't on opposite teams, I'd think you were pretty hot, in more ways than powers," Jetfire said, actually meaning it.

"I'll admit, same to you," Ashley said, accidently aiming a fireball at Cody.

"Could you stop flirting and help me here!" Cody yelled, barely dodging the fireball.

"Don't think you can match my skills with those things," Kate said as her swords clashed with Shannon's ice blades. Maria made an attempt to land a blow, but only hit earth as Kate somersaulted away.

"I think Cody forgot to say "ninja" in his comment," Maria muttered. She fired blood red meteors, homing them in on Kate.

"Nice try," Kate muttered before teleporting forward, only narrowly missing Maria with her blade.

"Maria, maybe now would be a good time?" Shannon asked, her icy sword meeting with Kate's blade. Relaxing, Maria focused first on getting rid of the ninja's swords. Silently, she moved in close, making herself known when she kicked the samurai swords out of their owner's hands.

"Alright then, ready to fight me hand to hand?" Kate said, charging at Maria. The two were soon exchanging blows, Maria trying to strike Kate's weak points with Kate doing the same. Shannon managed to fire a jet of water to distract Kate, giving Maria the advantage to strike Kate in the arm, numbing it, then doing the same with the other arm.

"Now this is just getting annoying," Jetstorm muttered, dodging Miranda springing towards him from a cloud of shadows. He was now flying into an aerial boulder field created by Stephen.

"We're getting annoying. You're like some kind of fly, so you're one to talk," Stephen called up, creating a sonic blast that shattered boulders around the blue flyer. This knocked Jetstorm higher. As he fell, Miranda seemed to fly towards him before striking with attacks that were barely a blur.

"This is just getting ridiculous. How am I supposed to fight someone who can turn indestructible and someone with magic?" Omega asked himself, dodging another punch from the completely silver Sean, only to step into the path of dark green energy.

"Give up yet? We'll go easier on you if you do," Sean said, grappling with the cyborg teen.

"No....chance!" Omega shouted, pushing back with all his strength.

"Come on, can't a speedster catch me, or is he just not fast enough?" Honey taunted, flying ahead of Tyson.

"He is, but so am I," Amy shouted, flying in front of Honey and stopping her advance. Surrounded, Honey tried to dive down, only to find herself unable to move. "What's the matter, not fast enough?" Tyson said mockingly, earning an angry glare from Honey.

"It really is nice to dance in combat," Jetfire said, exchanging fire blasts with Ashley.

"Shame I'll be the one doing the victory dance," Ashley said back, dodging another fireblast, while Cody fired his eye beams, only just missing the flying pyrokinetic.

"Come on, you two can aim better....oh snap!" Jetfire shouted as he was hit with a combination of flames and eye beams.

"Come on, actually give me more than repetitive lightning fast dodges," Ashura taunted, hitting nothing but air when he tried to strike Jack again.

"I think you're full of hot air!" Laura said, sending a powerful blast of air at Ashura, knocking him flying into a nearby tree.

"Just give up already...your friends have all been beaten," Sean said, straining to push Omega back.

"Sorry, surrender doesn't compute!" Omega yelled, pushing Sean off and firing up his jet boosters and flying towards Gale.

"Put me down tin-man! You'll regret this..." Gale started, stopping when Omega's machine gun was pointed at her.

"Alright. Surrender, and the girl goes free!" Omega shouted, everyone but Honey moving behind him. "Make one false move, and she gets her head blown off," Omega added.

"Why you little...." Maria said, then looked at Sean who was as red as a tomato, shaking with extreme anger and, if it was possible, steam coming out of his mouth like a dragon.

"So much as breathe heavily, she'll be crushed!" Tyson shouted, still with Honey in his telekinetic grip.

"You can't bring yourself to do it!" Omega said, sweat running down his face. Tyson was the same.

"It seems you can't either. Look, why can't we just clear this up. We're not a threat to the world, at least, not intentionally," Tyson said, slightly releasing his grip on Honey.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? Nightrise told us you were a threat to their plan to bring about a new and better world," Omega asked, also releasing his grip and retracting his machine gun. Tyson released Honey, while Omega put Gale down. With Gale running to Sean and Honey to Ashura, everyone relaxed in order to clear everything up.

"A better world? Wouldn't that mean possibly destroying the world as it is, possibly with everyone in it?" Stephen asked, his question bringing realisation into Team Phenomenon.

"Seriously?! Why would they destroy everyone in this world to create a new one?" Jetfire asked, his hair becoming igniting every time he breathed.

"A better question, where would they get the power to destroy the current world?" Cody asked.

"They mentioned something about awakening a "Dark Gaia". Give me a sec until.....oh holy crude!" Omega breathed, his contact lenses showing a hologram of the info.

"It says here that it's some kind of creature that, when freed, will bring about the destruction of this world," Stephen read, turning paler as he read more.

"And this corporation, Nightrise, is going to try and awaken it?" Amy asked, also pale from dread.

"Well, they need a certain amount of power to reawaken it. Where they'll get it I don't know," Ashura said, then noticed Omega's face.

"Remember where we escaped from, the place with all those children held prisoner? What if they plan to somehow use those kids as the power?" Omega said, every member of team Phenomenon looked like they were about to faint.

"Oh no! I'm not going back there again! What they did to us was horrible!" Kate said.

"Well, we're going to..." Ashley said before vanishing into thin air. Shannon, Gale, Amy and Miranda soon disappeared as well, a message being left behind.

"_After months of research, we managed to copy the emo ninja's teleport powers, using them to capture the children needed for our plan. Think you can rescue your friends, just try it!"_ Jetstorm said, reading the note aloud for everyone.

"Alright, they're going to extreme lengths to capture what they need. They just made a mistake taking our friends. I say we rescue them," Sean said.

"Okay, who's going?" Tyson asked, seeing Jack, Cody and Sean raise their hands.

"Count me in. You'll need inside knowledge," Jetfire said, his hair burning like fire to show his eagerness.

"You're going purely to rescue Ashley, but I guess if you go, I go," Jetstorm said, ignoring the look of surprise on his brother's face when he said "rescue Ashley" and stepped forward, looking at the others.

"We'll find information about Nightrise and Dark Gaia. After all, we need to know what kind of power they actually need," Maria said.

"Alright then, good luck," Cody said, slightly unsure why he was going, but not really thinking about it that much.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cold, dark, foreboding cell where the only light was a failing light bulb. Though no-one had died, the smell and sense of death filled the room.

"What am I even doing in a place like this? What did I even do?" the cell's occupant asked herself. Her brown shoulder length wavy hair seemed to keep falling over her face as she looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

"Whatever the reason, you must be special," said a male voice from across the hall. "You, me and some other girl are the only three in this corridor."

"Wait, why are the three of us here, and how are we special enough to get our own section of this place?" the girl asked.

"We know as much as you know. Which means I don't have a clue. My name's Kyle, and you are" the boy said.

"I'm Allie. Who's the other girl you said was here?" Allie asked.

"Rachel," came the reply from a female voice, a little further away than Kyle's was. "Before they locked me in here, I overheard them saying something about us having "extra power" than the others. They must be planning to use everyone in here as a power source, and we may have some abilities that make mean we make better power sources," Rachel said.

"What makes you think that?" Allie asked, not expecting the reply.

"Because I have giant bird wings on my back," Rachel replied flatly.

_Outside the prison_

"So, this is the place where they kept you for...?" Jack asked.

"Three years, almost four before we escaped," Jetstorm said, looking down at the run down looking buildings.

"And our friends are somewhere in there? How tight is security?" Sean asked.

"Extremely, and that's before we broke out. It'll have tightened way up, and they're expecting us so....probably possible we might not break out without blowing the place up," Jetfire said, seeing the hesitant looks on everyone's faces.

"Well, we have powers, and we can hold our own in a fight pretty well, so shall we go?" Cody said.

"Let's roll," Tyson said, jumping off the mountain they were hiding on and diving to the ground below. Cody followed in the air, while Jetfire and Jetstorm gave Jack and Sean their jet shoes before they took off towards the prison.

_Inside the prison_

"_Why won't it stop?! I just want this pain to STOP!!" _Miranda screamed inside her head as a whip hit her bare back. The back of her shirt had been torn to shreds by the whip's constant hits.

"You sure are a tough one aren't you? But I'm sure you're used to it Miranda, considering what you put up with from your father," the man, known only as the Torturer, said, his voice mocking. He brought the whip back for another hit, enjoying the satisfying crack as it hit bare flesh.

"I won't cave that easily," Miranda wheezed, barely able to do anything else.

"I'm not doing this for information. I'm doing this out of pure pleasure," the Torturer said.

"Then you sure have sadistic pleasures," Miranda said, looking at him with a weak smirk which earned her a hit that made her cry out and take all her strength.

"Maybe so, but you sure are a sad, pathetic excuse of someone with power," the Torturer said, releasing the shackles around Miranda's wrists and ankles, before carrying her to her cell and throwing her in.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Gale asked, shuddering at the barely heard moan as a reply.

"What did they do to her?" Amy asked, also hearing the moan.

"I hope someone finds us quick. If Miranda is close to death now, who knows what they'll do to us," Ashley said, her fear evident.

_In the courtyard_

"Did you hear that? It sounds like something's coming," one of the guards asked his friend.

"It's probably nothing," his friend said.

"BATTLE STATIONS!! Something's coming, and coming fast!!" a guard in a watch tower said before a pair of yellow beams hit the tower, a small explosion sending the guard to the ground.

Within seconds, more guards were spilling out, machine guns and assault rifles in their hands.

"What a welcome home!" Jetfire shouted, flying overhead and dropping firebombs on the guards before ascending.

"It's that flying pyro! Open fire!" the guards' leader ordered, bullets exploding into the night sky.

"Nice of them to greet us," Jetstorm muttered, flying back to back with his brother, the two of them spinning like a tornado towards the ground, strong fiery winds streaking behind them. The moment they hit the ground, a fiery shockwave knocked many guards off their feet.

"Not easy to escape you said!" Cody said, firing his eye beams at another watch tower.

"Hey genius, we're breaking _in_ at the moment. We're nowhere near escaping yet," Jack shouted at the flyer, firing lightning at guards.

"I think I'm literally breaking in," Sean said, turning silver and taking machine gun fire, the bullets bouncing off his now impenetrable skin.

"Hey, leave me some fun," Tyson said, moving like a flash at different guards, landing one blow at super speed before hitting another guard and disappearing, jumping into the air and launching a wave of telekinetic energy at a group of guards, knocking them flying onto their backs.

"Show off," Jack muttered, firing a lightning bolt at a door.

"How do you know they're here? This place is huge!" Jetstorm asked, following the others.

"Call it a gut feeling," Jack said, not looking at the twin when he answered.

"I'd say we're going the right way, I can sense Ashley's heat energy," Jetfire said, flying ahead.

The further into the prison they got, the darker and creepier the hallways became. "Is it just me, or is this place creepy as heck," Cody asked, his eye's burning in the vast darkness.

"No, I'm getting the same feeling here, though not as bad as....ahem," Sean said, imagining the look Tyson was giving him in the darkness.

"This must be the special wing. They keep people here with "extra power" here, pretty much where all of us spent almost four years," Jetstorm said, getting shivers the further they walked.

"_Is anyone there! Tyson, Sean, Jack, are you there?" _Amy's voice called out.

"Sis, where are you, are the others nearby?!" Tyson almost yelled.

"_Gale, Shannon, Ashley and Miranda are here. But they tortured Miranda so much she's close to death," _Amy shouted, the mention of Miranda's name and death causing Tyson to freeze, then bolt towards the cells and trying to ram the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, leave this to me," Sean said, noticing Tyson clutching his shoulder where he'd hit the door full force.

"Sean! I knew you'd come!" Gale said, hugging Sean tightly. "Of course I'd come," Sean said, hugging her back.

"Ashley, just wait one second," Jetfire said, flaming a random door. As it melted, he saw no-one behind it.

"I'm in this one hot-head, and thanks for the recharge," Ashley said as the door to her cell melted. Jetfire cleared his throat, standing there awkwardly.

"Are you okay, nothing hurt?" Jetstorm asked, helping Amy out of her cell.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Amy said, blushing a little as Jetstorm led her out by hand.

"Hey, where's Miranda? I thought you said she was in one of these cells next to you," Tyson asked Shannon, having opened every cell near Shannon's, and every other one in the hallway. He looked like a nervous wreck.

"They must have taken her. Considering the chaos of your arrival could be heard down here, it would have been easy to take her without us noticing. I wish I could have tried to heal her, she sounded so weak," Shannon said, voice softening as she spoke.

"_Hello, is someone there?"_ came a female voice a little further away before an explosion sounded throughout the hallway. Jetfire and Ashley glowed like fire to provide light, seeing three silhouettes coming towards them. There were two at least the same height as Tyson and Cody, one of them having wings on their back, while the tallest had an emerald green glow around her hands.

"Who are you?" Gale asked.

"I'm Allie, and for powers I can levitate and fire bolts of green energy," the tallest said.

"Name's Kyle, and I can shape shift and read minds, as well as control them," the boy said.

"Rachel. I have raven wings and telekinesis," the winged girl said flatly. "Wasn't there another boy here?" she asked. Everyone looked around, noticing Rachel was right. Face in his hand, Jack said "Please tell me Tyson isn't trying to find Miranda on his own."

_Deeper inside the prison_

The Torturer stood back, admiring his handiwork. Suspended several feet above the ground was a large cross shape. Arms and legs strapped to it, Miranda hung on it, her dirty, night black hair falling messily over her hung head. She was too weak to move, let alone look up.

"You know, you will be the first of many to experience pain like this. This way, you'll die slow enough to make suitable enjoyment," the Torturer said, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Then what? You'll drain my powers for what you need? I won't give you the satisfaction of beating me..." Miranda started, stopping when she coughed up blood.

"Oh, you sure are a reluctant one. I'll be sure to give your friends your body back, maybe after I dissect it," the Torturer said, his voice echoing in the black emptiness.

"You won't get that chance," another voice echoed, younger than the Torturer, but familiar enough to make Miranda smile weakly. She felt the wind from his super speed running, feeling it flow through her hair, giving her hope.

"You think you can beat me? Look at your friend, no doubt more powerful than you, yet so fragile," the Torturer said as Tyson ran at him.

"The fact you did this to her is what gives me the determination to make you pay, and with that, you can't stop me," Tyson said back, moving around the room with speed that caused strong winds to blow as he dodged each strike made by the whip.

"You can't run forever. Soon, you will fall into my hands, and be my new toy," the Torturer shouted, his whip hitting Tyson, knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry, but you're already my toy," Tyson said, glowing ocean blue, gripping the Torturer in his telekinetic hold, ready to throw him into the black nothingness. "Any last words?" Tyson asked.

"Your powers are nothing. Your friends' powers are nothing. You cannot stop Dark Gaia, and you cannot stop the Old Ones!!" the Torturer said, laughing like he was insane while he was thrown through the air, falling dead still with a sickening thud as he hit the ground.

"Thank you...for saving me again...I'm...sorry I...let him...do this..." Miranda said while Tyson freed her.

"It isn't your fault. I'll always be there for you," Tyson said, carrying Miranda down before running back to the others.

"Oh gosh...Miranda..." Gale gasped, her hands over her mouth when she saw Miranda's torn clothes and deep cuts from the whip.

"We need to get her out of here. Let's go," Tyson said, running towards the way out.

"He'll need cover, let's go," Jetstorm said, everyone who could fly taking to the air while Sean carried Gale, Jack carried Shannon and Jetfire carried Ashley. Kyle morphed wings onto his back, following everyone out.

"_My plan is coming together. My awakening is soon upon the world. The Torturer may not have gained the power, but I'll have it soon enough, and we'll see if the little speed freak will be there for his goth friend when she brings about my release!!!" _a bellowing voice shouted throughout the cave, causing rocks to crumble as his earth shattering roar was heard over the planet.


End file.
